


June 6th

by anniestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniestrange/pseuds/anniestrange
Summary: It's June 6, 1928, It was supposed to be a wedding. It is not. It's another sad day at the office.





	June 6th

**Author's Note:**

> I came back with some pain
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

June 6th 1928

Today, 91 years ago, Leta Lestrange and Theseus Scamander were going to get married. 

91 years ago, Theseus was in his office reviewing different cases and records that would eventually lead him to the capture of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. 

He was tired, fed up, hurt.

He had not slept since the previous day.

He did not return to his apartment last night. 

He should not be there that day. 

But he is. 

He fell on his chair, tired. 

He gave a long sigh.  
He rubs his eyes desperately and exhausted. 

He can not stand anymore.

He look up. 

Look at a photograph above the papers lying on his desk.

A girl. 

His girl. 

 

She is beautiful.

Brunette.

Almond skin.

Bright Eyes. 

Powerful

Bright smile.

She is watching him. 

She moves. 

A slight smile at first, she loses control over herself and smiles. 

She laughs.

 

Beautiful.

Theseus continues to watch her for a long time.

He decides to get up again, revises the papers on his desk. 

He has to continue.

He will continue. 

He has to do it. 

For the wizarding world. 

For his brother. 

For himself.

For her.

 

Do it for her.


End file.
